1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device and method for aftertreating exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device and method of the type with which this invention is concerned have been disclosed by German Patent Application serial number 44 36 415.6, in which a supplementary agent used for the aftertreatment is supplied to the exhaust system in a vaporized form. A vaporizing unit used for this can only have a limited heating capacity so that at high speeds of the engine, difficulties can arise in supplying a sufficient quantity of the supplementary agent.